What have I become?
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Como se o botão de ligar tivesse sido acionado, Sakura se viu sendo alguém que ela não era. Agora, Sakura precisa retomar sua vida com as próprias mãos e reaprender a ser a pessoa que ela era antes de tudo mudar. Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas Autorais:** _Pois é, novo projeto quando eu ainda tenho Gomenasai pra terminar #ShameOnMe Só que eu andei revendo a minha vida ultimamente e me veio essa idéia diferente, de colocar subjetivamente, uma situação que eu já passei na minha vida. E como eu tenho um público relativamente alto, eu resolvi compartilhar um pedaço de mim, um pedaço da pessoa que eu não fui quando eu parei de escrever com tanta frequência. Não sei como essa fanfic termina ou se ela vai ter algum casal. Por hora, ela vai ser centrada apenas na experiência. Espero mesmo que vocês gostem._

 **Disclaimer:** Para a minha infelicidade, Naruto não me pertence... Fazer o que né?

 **Summary:** Como se o botão de ligar tivesse sido acionado, Sakura se viu sendo alguém que ela não era. Agora, Sakura precisa retomar sua vida com as próprias mãos e reaprender a ser a pessoa que ela era antes de tudo mudar.

 _ **Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

 _ **What have I become?**_

 _Por Neko Sombria_

\- Você não deveria estar sorrindo daquele jeito, tão aberto. É muito revelador e você é uma mulher casada, as pessoas podem pensar que você está flertando com...

Sakura piscou devagar e a voz que sempre parecia estar em seu subconsciente pareceu naquele momento ser a voz de um interlocutor. Não uma voz que lhe ditava as coisas na sua mente, mas uma voz que queria que ela obedecesse e, normalmente, ela obedeceria, porém naquele surto de consciência ela escolheu não obedecer. Ela resolveu apenas ouvir.

A voz agora parecia falar sobre seus sapatos, que eram chamativos, e em seguida sobre suas opiniões, que não condiziam com sua imagem de médica respeitada. Sakura então se deu conta de que estava dentro de um carro. E que aquela voz era a do seu _esposo_ e não seu subconsciente.

A sensação, de repente, era a de que estivesse acordando em um lugar desconhecido.

A rosada olhou em volta com seus olhos pela primeira vez, e não se sentiu nem um pouco satisfeita. Ao olhar para seu vestido, um vestido que não fazia nem um pouco seu estilo, ela notou pela primeira vez nos últimos anos de que não parecia estar na sua própria pele, e sim na de outra pessoa.

\- Você me entendeu Sakura? Não quero mais esse tipo de comportamento.

Sakura assentiu positivamente apenas por força de hábito, sem prestar atenção em seu esposo. Mas seus olhos percorreram a figura masculina ao seu lado como se fosse a primeira vez que o visse realmente depois de muito tempo.

As mãos masculinas seguravam o volante com firmeza. O terno grafite contrastava com o tom de pele e o corte do paletó lhe dava a impressão de uma austeridade prematura para alguém tão jovem. A linha do maxilar era firme, e Sakura não se lembrava de vê-la menos tensa que agora.

Os olhos de Sasuke pareciam mais escuros do que nunca. E pela primeira vez, Sakura não se sentia fascinada por eles.

Passou os olhos por si mesma mais uma vez e notou algo incomum em seus dedos. Havia apenas a aliança de seu casamento com o Uchiha. Não havia seu anel de formatura, dado por sua madrinha, muito menos o anel de sua fraternidade da faculdade.

Suas unhas estava cuidadas mas não havia cor nelas. Seu perfume parecia mais suave e menos cítrico do que o que gostava. Observando esses pequenos aspectos em si, memória, uma a uma, vinha sobre como ocorrera aquela mudança.

As unhas eram porque Sasuke não achava de bom tom uma mulher usar esmaltes coloridos nas unhas, a _mãe dele_ não usava. Seu perfume havia mudado porque Sasuke dissera que mulheres casadas devem ter perfumes delicados para apenas seus maridos sentirem. E os anéis, Sakura lembrou um pouco irritada, ela havia desistido deles porque Sasuke dissera que ela não era mais uma _frat-girl_ e sim uma mulher casada.

Quando Sakura virara aquela pessoa? Aquela desconhecida em sua própria pele que atendia as necessidades do marido sem contestar? _Quando ela deixou aquilo acontecer?_

Entorpecida pela descoberta de si mesma, Sakura nem percebeu que havia chegado no lugar que chamava de _casa_ e já estava em seu quarto, com Sasuke ainda falando algo sobre a noite, criticando-a por coisas que ela sempre fizera, enquanto ela estava sentada na cama deles sem prestar atenção no moreno.

\- E você se atrasou. Eu lhe avisei que era um jantar importante. Poderia ao menos ter demorado menos para se arrumar. Não é como se precisasse impressionar outras pessoas. Eu vou tomar um banho. Espero que os acontecimentos dessa noite não se repitam.

Quando a voz se distanciou e a porta do banheiro se fechou, Sakura pareceu acordar de seu transe. Olhou em volta, como se visse o quarto que dividia com o marido pela primeira vez. Tons pastéis e mais escuros. _Clean_. Nada de paredes bordô ou móveis modernos. Apenas coisas úteis. Nada de estilo, apenas funcionalidades. Aquele era o quarto de Sasuke, não o dela.

Sakura se lembrava de seu quarto, no apartamento que ganhara da madrinha, como a parede atrás da cama era de um tom bonito e elegante, que combinava com a rosada. Sakura sentiu saudades de lá.

Caminhou até o espelho dentro do closet e se observou por alguns segundos. Aquela não era a Sakura que começara caloura no curso de medicina em uma das melhores universidades do país com a nota mais alta. Aquela, lhe encarando do espelho, era uma cópia da matriarca Uchiha com cabelos e olhos claros e sapatos coloridos.

Nem de longe era a formanda estilosa e bonita que terminara medicina com honras. Sakura sentiu nojo de si mesma.

Ao lembrar das forma que Sasuke lhe criticara indo para o evento, durante o evento, e após o evento, Sakura se perguntou quando se desligara do que estava acontecendo a sua volta e deixara que Sasuke tomasse conta de sua vida. Eles só estavam casados a 2 anos, e ela quase se perdera para tornar-se um fantoche para o moreno.

Em sua mente ecoavam todas as críticas que ele lhe fizera ao longo dos anos, modificando-lhe, suprimindo sua personalidade e moldando a mulher que ela era para algo que ele queria que ela fosse.

Percebeu então que estava cansada daquilo.

Olhou para a porta do banheiro e calculou o tempo que Sasuke ainda ficaria ali. Ele parecia aborrecido com ela, então deveria ficar mais algum tempo para deixar que seus pensamentos se esvaziassem para que tivesse uma noite tranquila de sono. Sakura estimou algo em torno de 20 minutos. Seria suficiente.

Ela entrou no closet atrás roupas e agradeceu aos céus que ainda mantivesse o hábito de deixá-las enroladas para o caso de ir em congressos, coisa que fazia com muita frequência. O sorriso que deu parecia enferrujado, e os músculos do seu rosto não pareciam reconhecer o movimento, mas a rosada sabia que aquilo iria mudar.

Quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro, o único vestígio de Sakura na casa era o vestido que ela havia usado aquela noite e um bilhete sobre a cama, coisa que ele demorara a perceber.

 ** _Continua.. ?_**

* * *

 **Eu sei, novo projeto e bláblábla. Mas senti necessidade de escrever esse daqui. Não sei que rumo vai levar, se vai ter algum casal e etc. Vai ser centrada nessa premissa da Sakura meio que "acordando" depois de algum tempo com o Sasuke. Esse é só o prólogo, pra ver se eu levo o projeto adiante. Eu espero que gostem dessa fanfic. Um beijo.**

 **Neko Sombria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas Autorais:** _Eu realmente adoro ignorar as reviews. É, adoro mesmo. Tive apenas uma review decente. Mas foda-se. Essa fanfic é meio basada na minha vida, então... QUEM LIGA ? :D Cap curto, porque sim. Foda-se_

 **Disclaimer:** Para a minha infelicidade, Naruto não me pertence... Fazer o que né?

 **Summary:** Como se o botão de ligar tivesse sido acionado, Sakura se viu sendo alguém que ela não era. Agora, Sakura precisa retomar sua vida com as próprias mãos e reaprender a ser a pessoa que ela era antes de tudo mudar.

* * *

 _ **What have I become?**_

 _Por Neko Sombria_

 **Capítulo 2:**

Sakura se sentia confortável dentro do seu sedan, mais confortável que dentro daquela casa que aspirava e lhe sufocava com a presença de Sasuke. Quando descera as escadas com as malas em seus braços, ela notou que o lugar, como o quarto, era apenas Sasuke. Não um lugar dos dois, mas apenas _dele_.

Aconchegando-se em suas próprias roupas, Sakura notou que fazia muito tempo que não usava uma calça de moletom. E ela se sentiu confortável dentro delas. Fora rápida com a escolha, e a saudades que sentia do conforto e o calor que a familiaridade lhe proporcionava apenas lhe indicava que tomara a atitude certa.

Colocou o celular no viva-voz de deu o comando de discagem para um numero que nunca esperara ligar com a finalidade que faria agora. Ajustou o aparelho no lugar correto no sedan, enquanto esperava o sinal abrir, ouvindo o som de chamada pelo auto-falante do carro.

Seu sedan tinha sido comprado com os primeiros salários que tivera como médica. Fruto de seu trabalho e esforço para salvar vidas. A conquista que tivera salvando outros agora estava lhe salvando a vida. E Sakura não poderia estar mais feliz com isso.

\- Hyuuga Neji falando.

\- Boa noite, Neji. Perdão por ligar tão tarde. Você tem alguns minutos?

Sakura ouviu alguns barulhos ao fundo antes de receber uma resposta.

\- Desculpe a demora. Estava tirando o paletó. Em que posso ajudá-la, Sakura?

\- Eu quero me divorciar.

…

Sasuke estava secando o cabelo quando viu a porta do closet entreaberta. Passou a toalha para os ombros, caminhando pelo quarto.

\- Não demore para escolher um pijama. Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã, e você sabe que eu não gosto de claridade para dormir.

Quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta, Sasuke entrou no aposento dando uma chacoalhada nos cabelos e perguntando:

\- Não vai me responder?

Quando ele entrou e percebeu que Sakura não estava lá, um outro detalhe lhe chamou a atenção. O closet não só estava vazio, sem sua esposa, como não havia quase nada dela lá. Apenas os vestidos que ele lhe dera.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos por um momento e olhou em volta, procurando com os olhos as malas de Sakura. Mas elas estavam lá. As malas de viagem deles estavam ali, guardadas no canto do closet, onde era o lugar delas. Sasuke havia comprado-as para a lua-de-mel deles, quando passaram duas semanas na Alemanha, para que ele aproveitasse o congresso de Advocacia que estaria atendendo em nome do pai.

\- Sakura, você resolveu limpar seu guarda-roupas? - Sasuke falou alto, esperando que ela estivesse em outro cômodo. Quando após alguns minutos ele novamente não recebeu resposta, Sasuke passou por todos os cômodos da casa procurando pela jovem esposa.

Não a encontrou.

Confuso com o que teria acontecido, Sasuke voltou para seu quarto e olhou para o vestido negro sobre a cama. Naquele momento ele notou que havia um papel sobre ele. Sentou-se na cama e pegou o papel, desdobrando-o sem cuidado e imediatamente reconheceu a letra feminina e ao mesmo tempo _médica_ da esposa.

As palavras que ali continham lhe deram um amargor na boca:

" _Eu quero o divórcio. Não quero nada seu. Apenas voltar a ser uma Haruno. Não me procure. Deixe que nossos advogados cuidem disso. Atenciosamente, Sakura._ "

Sasuke suspirou pesado e passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente, esperando que fosse apenas uma brincadeira da esposa. Porque se não fosse, os jornais iriam lhe incomodar mais do que estavam atualmente.

Os tablóides já boicotavam o relacionamento deles, especulando que ele estava fazendo a esposa infeliz. Se eles se separassem, sua vida seria um inferno.

 ** _Continua..._**


End file.
